The Want to be strong
by XArt is a BangX
Summary: A short oneshot on the feelings of Team Seven through the years. Slight SasuSaku and Onesided NaruSaku.


The Want to be strong

Team Seven Friendship Fic

* * *

–Naruto–

I hated him, and loved her.

He was cocky, ignorant, but deep inside I knew he was better then me. She was beautiful, kind, caring, but deep down I knew she loved him and not me.

I was a complete spaz, I wanted to become the Hokage above everything. I wanted everyone to respect me, I wanted people to notice me. I was so alone.

He was there, to be a rival, but also a friend, he egged me on giving me the power I needed to fight.. She was there, giving me the knowledge that I wasn't alone she encouraged me when I needed it the most.

I secretly envied him, I knew he was stronger, faster, BETTER then me. But I wouldn't give up until I beat him. I secretly admired her from afar, the way she looked at him was the way I wished she looked at me.

He was the strongest leaf Gennin of our year. She was the most intelligent.

I was the biggest clown, who couldn't even do a simple Transformation right.

He had his sharingan, his ability to copy other techniques and track movements. She was a gifted Genjutsu user, and soon became the second best medic in Konoha with inhuman strength.

I was a castaway with only a demon sealed inside me and a few flashy tricks.

He was drowned in thoughts of revenge against his brother, and soon left for the power to destroy him. She begged him not to go, casting away everything she had in an attempt to keep him with us... In the end he left.

I was too dumbfounded to believe it.

He raced towards Orochimaru, with the intent of betraying us in his path. She begged me to bring him back, tears staining her beautiful Jade eyes.

In the end... I failed.

He was ready to give up his body to Orochimaru, just for the power to defeat his brother. She trained day and night to perfect her Medical Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

I trained for two years with the pervy sage.

In the end, all I want is to be strong enough to bring my best friend back, and to stop her tears from ever falling again.

* * *

–Sakura–

He was the one I fell in love with, _He_ was the one I grew to admire

He was dark, mysterious, and I loved him. _He_ was loud, annoying, rash, and I loathed being around him.

I was weak, carefree, and too obsessed with my looks before.

He was there, rejecting my every move, but secretly making me feel content with myself. _He_ was there giving me compliments on my every accomplishment, but secretly making me feel better inside.

I cared for him, worrying about his every move his every mistake knowing that in the end he would make everything better because he was always there. I used to be so annoyed at _him. _But he was always there anyway to protect me and make me feel better about myself and my every move.

He was the strongest and best looking Gennin of our year, _He _was the biggest mess up who couldn't even do a simple transformation.

I was the smartest kunoichi, but when I thought, I knew compared to them my skills were practically nothing.

He had the power of the Sharingan and the Chidori, speed nearly matching Lee's. _He_ unlocked an extremely powerful Jutsu within only a week, and had a power of a demon sealed within him giving him an immense dose of chakra.

I was the second best medical ninja in all of the Fire Country, and had the best Chakra control out of anyone I knew besides my Sensei.

He was determined to defeat his brother, completely drowned in the thoughts to get revenge and have the power to carry it out. _He _never forgave him self for not being there to try and stop him.

I was begging him to stay, I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want the feeling that the person I cared most for just left. But in the end he made me realize that maybe I didn't love him as much as I thought, but more as a sister can love a brother. A friend can love a friend. And that's why I decided I would become stronger.

He Raced towards Orochimaru with the want of Revenge breaking the bonds holding the three of us together. _He_ raced to save the bonds, in the end he failed.

I was too scared to even help.

He was ready to give his body to Orochimaru just for the power. _He_ left me to train.

I trained to become the second best Medical Nin.

In the end I could only want to become strong enough to help bring him back.

* * *

–Sasuke–

He was a loser, and she was annoying.

He was loud, and wanted nothing more then to show me off. She wanted nothing more then to become my love interest, even flinging herself at me.

I wanted to be the strongest shinobi out there, I would train day and night. My personal life didn't matter anymore.

He was more then an annoying teammate, he was a rival. Always tempting me to go to the next level. She was there, always letting me know I was doing good, even during my worst moments.

I Secretly was glad that he had always insulted me and egged me on. I Secretly was happy every time she smiled and cheered me on.

He was the biggest looser Gennin of our year, she was the most intelligent Kunoichi.

I was the strongest Gennin, or so they said. But it wasn't the strong, it wasn't the power, it wasn't the level that I needed to be at in order to defeat my older brother.

He trained just to prove himself against me, just so he could show everyone that he was strong. Just so people would give him the respect I know he needed. She worked hard, evolving from her weak state into a blooming flower, she didn't want to be left behind anymore.

I trained my body and mind, evolving my Sharingan, and harnessing the power of the Chidori. I worked my mind and body to fit the speed I knew I needed to make better.

He didn't understand my need, want, for power that I wanted above everything else, even friendship. She attempted to stop me, casting away everything she had just to keep me from going. It secretly made me happy.

I left anyway, wanting the power that I knew only Orochimaru could give me.

He tried to come after me, he fought me to try and stop me. She didn't come, but I knew that it was words she spoke to him that kept him going in our fight.

I betrayed them both, just to get the power I lusted for.

I knew he trained two years, just to get strong enough to face me. She became the Hokage's apprentice, the second best medic in the world.

I was ready to give up my body for the power that I now lusted for.

In the end, I only wished I could've stayed with them had I the power. But the Want to be strong enough to beat Itachi was more then I could handle...

* * *

A/N: Just a short little Oneshot I felt like writing. 


End file.
